


When Pagliacci Wept

by lamia_oculi



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Identity Porn, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamia_oculi/pseuds/lamia_oculi
Summary: Черные брови, небрежно зачесанные назад волосы. Римский нос, широкий рот. Единственный недостаток, решает Брюс, это то, что он выглядит слишком костистым. Кожа слишком туго обтягивает кости. Зажатый манекен, который отлично проводит время, постукивая – тук-тук-тук – по столу пальцами.Брюс встречает Джека.
Relationships: Batman/Joker (DCU), Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	When Pagliacci Wept

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Pagliacci Wept](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383821) by [clownfop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownfop/pseuds/clownfop). 



Очередной сбор средств на благотворительность. Он ненавидит это, ненавидит общение. Он хотел бы просто дать деньги нужным людям и покончить со всем, но не так-то просто убедить добрых деятелей Готэма сделать то же самое. Поэтому он приглашает всех к себе. Фонд Томаса и Марты Уэйн. Освободить карманы от купюр, передать деньги тем, кто в них на самом деле нуждается. Словно фокусник, он выходит на сцену и совершает перед толпой превращение.

Хотел бы он всё бросить, чтобы чаши весов сдвинулись (где-то смеется Двуликий), но он нужен им таким, каков он есть.

 _Это всего лишь вечеринка_ , напоминает Альфред, _попробуйте не думать о работе._

В последний раз он был на вечеринке, когда ему было восемь, но он не говорит об этом Альфреду.

Вместо этого он осматривает первый этаж собственного дома, остановившись посреди лестницы. Безликая разодетая масса, которая смеется и издает все эти бесчисленные «Да, помню вас», «Да, вы встречались на…», и «Сколько лет прошло!..». Кларк приветственно кивает: он занят разговором с группой мужчин, которые, как он припоминает, связаны с семьей Фальконе. Он смотрит, смотрит, но его взгляд цепляется только за одного гостя. Брюс лениво думает, что никогда его не видел, но в нем было что-то такое знакомое. Он был в состоянии узнать даже зарубежных политиков, но этот человек был из Готэма, и Брюс понятия не имел, кто он.

Это не имело бы никакого значения, если бы тот не был таким… удивительным. Черные брови, небрежно зачесанные назад волосы. Римский нос, широкий рот. Единственный недостаток, решает Брюс, это то, что он выглядит слишком костистым. Кожа слишком туго обтягивает кости. Зажатый манекен, который отлично проводит время, постукивая — _тук-тук-тук_ — по столу пальцами. (В разуме Брюса возник Шляпник, тикающие часы и стук ложки по чайной чашечке). Нет. Он смотрит на незнакомца, а не на воображаемого персонажа. (Загадочник смеется и спрашивает: _чем ворон похож на конторку?_ ). Вот главный вопрос: кто это?

Брюс решает, что единственный способ найти ответ — представиться самому.

И он делает это, начинает пробираться к нему, одиноко стоящему, сквозь толпу. Заметив Брюса, тот оживляется. Миллиардер улыбается:

— Добрый вечер. Думаю, мы раньше не встречались, хотя у меня есть привычка знать _абсолютно_ всех, кто находится в моем доме.

Осознание заставляет гостя занервничать.

— О, извините, вы, должно быть, Брюс Уэйн! Я, э-э, Джек. Джек Напье, — он прочищает горло и выглядит совершенно ошеломленным. — Я, хм, извините, я не настолько важная персона… у моего друга было приглашение «плюс один», и он взял меня, — он кивает на компанию докторов из Аркхэма. — Я комик. Они иногда приходят на мои выступления.

Брюс молча поднимает бровь.

— Прошу прощения, если вы не ждали меня, — бормочет гость, внезапно смутившись. — Или… ждали кого-то еще.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Брюс, изображая любезного хозяина, — Здесь всегда найдется место. Хотите выпить?

Джек кивает, нетерпеливо и резко. Брюс подзывает Альфреда, подхватывает с подноса два бокала шампанского, и в это время дворецкий бросает на него любопытный взгляд. Он многозначительно смотрит в ответ: _пытаюсь не думать о работе_.

Когда они снова оказываются в уединении — насколько это, конечно, возможно, когда вокруг вьется весь высший свет Готэма, — пальцы Джека сжимаются на хрустальной ножке бокала. Он беспокойно оглядывается.

— Здесь так много красивых девушек, — говорит он. — Но я не видел, чтобы вы говорили хоть с одной.

Ах. Ну разумеется. Его личная жизнь. Все всегда пытались вторгнуться на эту территорию.

— Ну, я сейчас разговаривал с парой друзей, и… — он не знает, что следует сказать, если он собирается защищаться.

— И что? — Джек улыбается. — Разве великий Брюс Уэйн неравнодушен к мужчинам?

Брюс открывает рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь в ответ на эту вопиющую прямоту, но Джек смеется:

— Я шучу! Просто я видел вас с тем парнем, Кентом с Планеты. Вы стояли очень близко.

— Мы давние друзья.

— Хотел бы я быть одним из ваших друзей, мистер Уэйн.

Капли флирта обычно совсем не бывает достаточно, чтобы заставить его покраснеть. На подобные приглашения Брюс Уэйн обычно реагирует вежливой улыбкой, смешком, порой — язвительным замечанием. Но непосредственность этого человека подкупала.

Они разговаривают еще какое-то время. Гость постоянно находится в беспокойном движении. _Все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается,_ думает Брюс, когда на его плечо ложится чужая рука. Доктор Томпкинс пришла поздороваться. Он улыбается ей, кивает.

— Я скоро к вам подойду, — обещает он. И поворачивается обратно к Джеку.

Тот нервничает еще сильнее, трет пальцами шею.

— Было здорово поболтать с вами, Брюс, — не мистер Уэйн. Приятно. Ему нравится. — Может быть, в следующий раз вы сможете прийти ко мне, — и, осознав, что он только что произнес, он быстро добавляет: — Если вам нравится стендап, я имею в виду.

***

Брюс посещает его шоу, и несколько раз ему действительно становится смешно. Он осознает, что Джек не то чтобы очень _успешный_ комик, но чувство юмора Брюса сложно было назвать нормальным. Когда он приходит, он чувствует неловкость, потому что поначалу в зале сидит лишь несколько человек, и его преследует чужой шепот. Но со временем людей становится больше. Джек, кажется, не возражает. Перед началом выступления он замечает Брюса и улыбается так смущенно, словно не может поверить, что тот все-таки пришел.

Во время выступления мужчина за соседним столиком ворчит:

— Обычно он не такой самоуверенный. Постоянно запинается.

Это подстёгивает. Во время перерыва Брюс выходит из клуба. Он помнит, что ниже по улице располагался цветочный магазин. Там он покупает букет с подсолнечниками, нарциссами и розами, обхватывает его обеими руками и возвращается назад. На его вкус, цветов не так уж много, но он сомневается, что Джек привык к подобным жестам внимания.

Когда он возвращается, Джек, сгорбившись, сидит за барной стойкой. Он выглядит одиноким, но как только Брюс появляется в поле его зрения, его лицо немедленно оживает.

— Брюс! — произносит он пораженно, но обрадованно. — Я думал… Я думал, я видел, как ты ушел?

Брюс одаривает его улыбкой на миллион и смеется.

— Нет, просто я хотел взять кое-что для тебя. Я не мог просто сбежать.

— Ну, не всем людям нравятся то, что я делаю… — неуверенно произносит Джек. Затем до него доходит. — Они… для меня?

Брюс кивает, и Джек опять ему улыбается, прекрасным, непередаваемым образом. Он обнимает Брюса, затем вспоминает про цветы и отстраняется.

Джек выглядит застенчиво.

— Может быть, ты хочешь за столик? Сесть, выпить что-нибудь…

В его звучит хрупкая, тихая надежда, что он скажет да, что он не настолько занят. И взгляд Джека достаточно красноречив: он думает, что просит слишком о многом.

Брюс смеется, наклоняет голову.

— Какой столик тебе нравится?

Они садятся, пьют, разговаривают и опять пьют. Выпивка и свобода. Брюс понимает, что — да, вот так он мог бы себя чувствовать, если бы ему не приходилось присматривать за Готэмом. Но ночь тянется медленно. Он удивлен, что никто не показывается, и бэт-компьютер не отправляет сигналы насчет Джокера или кого-то еще.

Может же у него быть свободная ночь, хотя бы один раз.

Они остаются там невероятное количество времени: дни, минуты. Все словно в тумане. Брюс обычно пьет лишь шампанское на светских раутах, вино на обедах и виски в одиночестве, в особенно плохие ночи. Пиво в последний раз он пил с Гордоном, в одну из тех плохих ночей, на крыше, после того, как они потеряли Харви. Но это было совсем не то.

Постепенно их разговор переходит к Бэтмену, и — почему бы и нет? Если он откажется, это будет выглядеть странно, а любопытство Джека, возможно, было самым обыденным делом. Он не представляет угрозы.

— Я думаю, миру нужен Бэтмен, — голос Джека дрожит от странного волнения, но он быстро с этим справляется. — Ну, или Готэму. Черт, я уверен в этом.

— Ну, по крайней мере, никому не приходится оплачивать порчу общественного имущества, — говорит Брюс, наклонившись вперед. Тут же он понимает, что можно и не изображать подобную реакцию, по крайней мере, не перед Джеком.

Тот отводит взгляд, подпирает голову рукой.

— Да, наверное, — выдыхает он.

Время уже совсем позднее. Бармен объявляет последний заказ перед закрытием. Джек допивает напиток одним впечатляющим глотком. Несмотря на его протест, Брюс сам оплачивает их счет.

— Считай, что это компенсация, — говорит он. — За шоу.

Джек хмурится. Выглядит это странно, будто его лицо не было предназначено для подобного выражения.

— Но ты оказал мне услугу тем, что появился.

Брюс только смеется.

— Я бы не хотел быть где-то еще.

Джек выглядит, словно собирается возразить, затем изображает улыбку.

— Спасибо, что пришёл, Брюси. Ты правда сделал мою ночь лучше.

***

А вот его ночь стремительно портится.

Через полчаса после того, как он приходит домой, бэт-компьютер оповещает о появлении Джокера, что вызывает у него ярость. Он быстро проглядывает информацию — _токсин, крыша в центре города, прямой эфир на ТВ,_ — и это всё, что ему нужно знать. Алкоголь едва ли подействовал на него, но он чувствует себя усталым. Он просто хотел иметь одну свободную ночь.

Он надевает костюм, спустя десять минут он оказывается на месте. Он быстро справляется с бандитами, окружившими здание, и скользит к крыше. У дальнего края аккуратной линией стоят канистры с нарисованными улыбающимися лицами. Меньшего он и не ожидал.

— _Бэтси!_ Дорогой. Рыцарь моей _жизни_ , — Джокер поднимает сложенные в молитвенном жесте руки и тихо вздыхает, будто он и впрямь прибыл, рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, чтобы спасти.

Все прочие виды приматов улыбаются, обнажая зубы, когда хотят продемонстрировать агрессию. Джокер ближе к ним, чем к человеку.

Он красив настолько, насколько может быть красив труп, его лицо покрыто плотным слоем театральной краски. Всё в нем яркое, вызывающее, демонстративное. Ничего общего с Бэтменом, который всегда скрывается в тенях. (Они действительно противоположны. _Две стороны одной монеты,_ сказал тот однажды, подвесив Харви Дента над чаном с кислотой. _Две половины целого,_ сказал тот, а потом перерезал веревку. Он едва успел поймать его.)

И нет ни одной причины остановиться. Они приступают к обычному танцу: удар здесь, промах там, и все это время Джокер смеется. Бэтмен хватает его за воротник.

— Ты безумен, — рычит он.

— Для _тебя,_ милый, — пропевает он. — Вот что делает всё это _особенным_.

— Если ты думаешь, что тебе это сойдет с рук, — он указывает на канистры, — ты еще более поехавший, чем я думал.

Джокер изображает уязвленность, прижав ладонь ко лбу.

— А это обидно. Давай, Бэтс, я могу быть _еще_ безумнее, но ты мог бы быть умнее, — он подается вперёд, и Бэтмен отшатывается, хотя тот всего лишь приближает губы к его виску. — Они пусты, дорогуша. Они были нужны всего лишь чтобы вытащить тебя сюда.

От удивления Бэтмен едва заметно ослабляет хватку.

— У меня была _чудесная_ ночь. И я подумал: кому же мне об этом рассказать, если не моему очаровательному принцу?

— Ты потратил мое время на это? — он хотел бы звучать разгневанным, но ему не удается. Не полностью. У него кружится голова. Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Ну-ну-ну, — журит его Джокер. — _Это,_ может быть, и фальшивка, но это не значит, что я не оставил настоящие бомбы в Вест-Энде. — Он трясет пультом, пританцовывая вокруг антенны.

Бэтмен замирает.

— Как я могу знать, что они не фальшивые?

— Никак, — Джокер пожимает плечами. — Но ты _правда_ хочешь проверить? Не очень-то по-рыцарски дать мне взорвать Готэм всего лишь потому, что ты не хочешь провести немножко времени со мной.

— Почему? К чему всё это?

— Какое шоу без зрителей? Даже если это вечеринка для одного.

Под его взглядом Джокер усаживается на край крыши, закидывает ногу на ногу. Бэтмен со вздохом опускается рядом. Клоун самодовольно ухмыляется.

— Знаешь, я всегда говорил, что когда-нибудь я заставлю тебя смеяться, — нараспев произносит он. — Но ты, может быть, заставишь меня плакать.

— Оставь этот бред для Убийцы Крока.

Джокер огорченно прижимает руку к груди.

— Так чего ты хочешь? Где это шоу?

— Прямо здесь, бэтти-бой. Посмотри со мной на рассвет.

Он смотрит.

***

Возможно, Брюс сходит еще на одно представление. И еще на одно. Затем пригласит его к себе на ужин. Возможно, они куда-нибудь сходят.

Брюсу нравится быть с Джеком. Это почти пугает: он уделяет ему больше внимания, чем кому-либо, и чувствует гораздо больше интереса, чем когда-либо на свидании с роскошной супермоделью. Он расслабляется — насколько он вообще может — если Джек находится рядом.

Возможно, дело в том, что этот человек был заразителен. Даже Брюс не мог не смеяться над шутками Джека. И он не мог сопротивляться, когда тот виснул на нем, едва дыша от смеха. С ним Джек был так отзывчив И он не забывает, никогда не забывает об ужасе, что скрывается в Готэме, но в такие моменты его сердце замирает. Он не думает о Джокере, о Пугале, о Бэйне или Календарном Человеке, или о ком-то еще. Он думает о Джеке.

По его манерам очевидно, что он не принадлежит к кругу, в котором вращается Брюс. Он редко выглядит застигнутым врасплох на публичных мероприятиях. Однако в ресторане, когда они с Брюсом оказываются наедине, ему часто приходится иметь дело со слишком большим количеством разных вилок, и он всегда кажется смущенным. И тогда Брюс протягивает руку, поглаживает его кисть большим пальцем, произносит тихое «Всё в порядке», и это всегда безотказно работает и вызывает облегченную улыбку.

Ради Джека Брюс пытается избегать слишком помпезных мест. Даже если папарацци оставляют их в покое, люди всё равно глазеют. В последний раз они были в «Айсберг Лаунж», и он обратил внимание, что Освальд отвернулся от Эдварда и очень пристально стал смотреть на Джека, будто пытаясь что-то понять. Брюс решил, что Пингвину стоило бы оставить свои вопросы при себе; от его взгляда покалывало кожу. Поэтому они начали ходить в эти захолустные безымянные бары, где обычно выступает Джек. Это оказывается приятнее. В подобных местах им удается найти больше уединения.

(Иногда Джек хватается за него, начинает покрывать его лицо поцелуями, даже если люди глазеют. _Просто не могу удержаться, красавчик,_ говорит он. В такие моменты Брюс чувствует себя, словно он какая-то награда.)

Они оба занятые люди. Сначала Брюс беспокоился, что его потребность в периодических исчезновениях может негативно сказаться на их отношениях, что Джек рано или поздно обо всем догадается. Но и Джек был постоянно занят своими непонятными «случайными подработками» и подготовкой к выступлениям. Брюс с самого начала предложил ему финансовую поддержку, но Джек сказал, что, хоть деньги и не представляют для него проблемы, он хочет сохранить определенную степень независимости. И продолжить жить в своей квартире. Все и так было замечательно, и Брюс решил, что их отношения просто не дошли до нужной стадии.

 _Если эта стадия вообще когда-нибудь наступит,_ думает он, и эта мысль всегда причиняет ему боль.

Как бы то ни было, все равно наступает ночь, когда они оба оказались в его постели. Миллиардер лежал на нём, поглаживая его кисть. Джек водил пальцами вдоль шрама на его бицепсе и шептал слова благодарности.

Последние недели оказываются самыми тяжелыми. Кажется, Джокер разогнался до невообразимой скорости, с каждым днем проявляя все больше активности. Сначала Брюс решает, что ему кажется (возможно, потому что он оказывается слишком увлечен Джеком и хочет слишком много времени для себя), но затем это замечает даже Альфред.

***

Джек пропадает.

Это случается неожиданно. Он опять отправил Джокера обратно в Аркхэм. Запихнул в белую медицинскую машину. Он думал, что это позволит ему провести больше времени с Джеком, но тот словно исчез с лица Земли. Или, что хуже, Готэм проглотил его, как часто проглатывал всех хороших людей.

Вопреки собственным желаниям и настойчивым просьбам Альфреда он ищет его по всем базам, надеясь отыскать хоть малейший намек на то, куда тот мог пойти. Намек на то, что ему ничего не грозило. Он не находит ничего на Джека Напье, ни единого следа, никаких зацепок или старых адресов. Он проводит много времени, сгорбившись перед бэт-компьютером, и его желудок сжимается от предчувствий. У всех были адреса и биография, почему у Джека не было ничего?

Либо он — плод воображения, либо его стерли из всех баз. Оба варианта были ужасающими.

***

— Привет, герой-любовник.

Джокер сбегает, как всегда. Вот он, великий спектакль: надеть на человека смирительную рубашку, погрузить в воду, холод, боль. Смотреть, как он приходит в себя, снова и снова.  
Бэтмен рад, что в этот раз нет отморозков. Та же крыша, что и обычно. Джокер не похож на себя без обычного костюма. Он выглядит плохо в этой смирительной рубашке, развязанные рукава свободно свисают с его рук.

Клоун каким-то образом умудряется оторвать кусок брони с его плеча. Он наносит прямой удар, а Джокер сдирает с его рукава ткань до локтя.

— О, ну разве это не _великолепно_. Такой _сильный_ , — пропевает Джокер, запрокидывает голову и смеется.

Его взгляд останавливается на бицепсе Брюса, это вызывает дискомфорт. Брюс собирается схватить его, когда Джокер опять заговаривает:

— Милый шрам, прямо как от зубов Крока. _Знаешь что_ , если подумать, я уже знаю кого-то с точно таким шрамом.

— Заткнись, Джокер, — рычит он, но одна мысль заставляет его похолодеть. Этот человек никогда не захватывал Брюса Уэйна, но никогда еще так сильно не повреждал броню Бэтмена.

Мысль о том, что Джокер может спокойно ходить по городу, изображая кого-то другого, вызывает тошноту.

— Нет, я _знаю_ , кто, — тот морщится, высовывает кончик языка в чудовищной пародии на нормальное человеческое действие. Словно он действительно глубоко задумался.

Где-то разбивается стекло. Джокер перестает улыбаться. Он выглядит преданным, и Бэтмен сказал бы, что это просто смешно, если бы тот не был настолько печальным. На миг тот теряет дар речи. А когда наконец открывает рот, то бормочет что-то смутно похожее на «Брюси».

Они оба стоят неподвижно, пока боль Джокера не перерождается в ярость. Рот искривляется, и клоун издает тихий звук — что-то среднее между рычанием и криком. Он наваливается на Бэтмена, и, хотя он всегда был очень легким, удар опрокидывает обоих на землю.

Он никогда не был таким. Несмотря на все разговоры о безумии, он никогда настолько не терял контроль. Удар за ударом. Это была ярость, гнев, пятый круг ада. Брюс никогда не был набожен, но он думает о себе, Джеке, о Джокере и Бэтмене, и о бесконечном противостоянии. _Заклятый враг._ И какое-то время спустя он замечает, что Джокер плачет.

Тот не прекращает наносить удары, но Брюс не бьет его в ответ, не сейчас. Довольно. _La commedia è finita_. И Джокер сползает с него — бумажная марионетка, конечности которой вдруг стали слишком тяжелыми, чтобы их можно было поднять.

— Представление закончено, — заявляет Джокер. — Выхода на бис не будет. Иди домой.

***

Его шатает. Он чувствует себя рыбой, которая пытается соскочить с крючка, вонзившегося слишком глубоко. Он набирает номер Джека, снова и снова, и в последний раз получает слышит сообщение о том, что устройство абонента отключено. Он говорит себе, что всё это — ошибка, что это не может быть правдой, что просто Джокер что-то выяснил, не мог же он с ним… Еще одна консервная банка с червями, которым следовало отправиться на крючок в виде наживки. Что скорее Джокер нашел _его_ , чем…

Подобные мысли не помогают. Процесс мышления в принципе не помогает. Он должен _сделать_ что-то.

Брюс — счастливчик. Он знает, где можно найти Джека. Он, сам того не зная, останавливался около логова Джокера по меньшей мере дюжину раз. Этот путь он знал наизусть, и дорога заняла совсем немного времени. Он ожидал, что квартира окажется заброшена, но к счастью, знакомый худой изможденный человек открыл дверь сразу после того, как он постучал.

— Свет моей жизни, — произносит тот веско, безо всякого выражения. Словно шутка в момент кульминации.

— Что ты наделал? — паника затапливает его. — Как ты это сделал?

— Ты говоришь, словно это моя вина.

— Это не _моя_ вина.

— Именно твоя, не так ли? Я потратил столько времени, пытаясь забыть о Бэтсе, и нашел тебя, — он смеется, и Брюс вспоминает, _вспоминает,_ что вселенная может быть и забавной.

Это вызывает у Брюса смятение. Не было никаких шансов, что Джокер… Он отметает эту мысль.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

Джек — Джокер хмурится, поджав губы.

— Ты всех своих девчонок так торопишь, а? Не волнуйся, Бэтс, твой ненаглядный город в безопасности. Думаю, это все, что тебя волнует.

Брюс начинает злиться.

— Меня волновал Джек. Ты думаешь, это просто — узнать, что он из числа безумных фанатиков, которые хотят только одного — разрушить Готэм? Узнать, что он — это _ты_?

— Переигрываешь, как всегда, — Джокер закатывает глаза, но Брюс заметил, как тот вздрогнул на слове «ты». — Это не всё, что я хотел. А сейчас прошу меня извинить, мне нужно собрать несколько сумок.

Дверь закрывается — не хлопает — прямо перед его лицом.

Он думает о том, как же мало он узнал о Джеке за всё это время. Как мало он видел в нем — в них. Он уходит.

***

Бэтмен проводит большинство ночей также, как и сейчас — патрулируя город. Это помогает ему не думать о разных вещах. Не думать о Джеке.

С крыши он видит кого-то в окружении толпы. Гангстеры, решает он, и приземляется в грязь, успев ударить одного из них в лицо. Им не хватает времени на реакцию, они замирают, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит, а он тем временем успевает расправиться с пятью, десятью, пятнадцатью из них. Он спешит к лежащему в стороне человеку и осознает, что это…

… Джек. Не Джокер. Без грима.

Со вздохом он подхватывает его и возвращается обратно на крышу. В аптечке на поясе есть всё необходимое для обработки ран перед доставкой в больницу.

— Ты мог позволить им сделать то, что они хотели дорогуша, — говорит он Брюсу. И саркастически добавляет: — Они могли оказать тебе услугу.

— Разумеется, нет, — Бэтмен прищуривается под маской. — Что ты здесь делал один?

Он достает несколько ватных тампонов, начинает пропитывать их спиртом, усаживаясь рядом с лежащим Джокером на крышу.

— О, прошу тебя, не заставляй меня думать, что тебе _жаль_. Боже упаси.

— Я серьезно, Джокер. Что ты делал?

Он хмурится.

— Я что, _выгляжу_ как Джокер? — он вздыхает, отводит взгляд. Оглядывается. Они устроились действительно высоко над землей. — Я ничего не делал. Ничего не взрывал, никого не похищал. Можешь расслабиться.

Бэтмен на миг отрывается от обработки ран, смотрит встревоженно:

— Я не это имел в виду. Почему ты подверг себя опасности?

Они никак не могли его узнать без грима. Не нужно было быть величайшим в мире детективом, чтобы это понимать. Он встретил их, как обычный горожанин.

Джокер смотрит на него с каплей волнения.

— Положить этому конец. Жестокий мир и всё такое. Собирался дать этим отморозкам то, чего они хотят, перед тем, как я отправлюсь в последний путь, — он шмыгает носом. — Так ведь говорят, да?

Рука Бэтмена сжимается на его плече.

— Это не смешно.

— Я не шучу.

Бэтмен поморщился.

— Прекрати.

— В чем дело? Ты бы меня точно больше не увидел. Никогда. Я знаю, что ты так этого хочешь, что готов на стену лезть, — он сплевывает кровь. — Обитую войлоком, как я слышал.

Он ничего не отвечает. Продолжает заниматься обеззараживанием и перевязкой. Когда он заканчивает, он поднимается, и Джокер следует его примеру.

— Ну, было приятно пообщаться, как всегда, Бэтмен, а теперь я должен уйти, — он отвешивает издевательский поклон, волосы спадают ему на лицо. Он идет к лестнице, когда Брюс его останавливает:

— И куда это ты собрался?

Джокер выглядит раздраженным.

— Домой. Неужели ты правда думаешь, что я могу…

— Ты ранен.

— _Ты_ ранил меня сильнее.

— Ты идёшь со мной.

Он не в том положении, чтобы спорить. Брюс легко может одолеть его, и у него нет сил даже для словесной пикировки.

Поездка оказывается одной из самых неуютных, что когда-либо были в жизни Брюса. Джокер устраивается на пассажирском сидении и всем телом приваливается к двери. Такое уже было, столько раз, что они давно потеряли счёт, но сейчас тот безволен и неподвижен, словно труп. Обычно он отпускает шутки, поворачивается и говорит: _Эй, Бэтс, отличная поездка,_ пытается дотянуться до кнопок. Сейчас — Брюс ненавидит эту мысль — тишина неуютна и придавливает, словно анти-шоковое одеяло. Последствие чего-то ужасного. Он думает о том, чтобы завязать Джокеру глаза, но затем решает, что в этом нет смысла. Его секреты были очевидными, как зазубрины на ключах.

Когда они оказываются на месте, он заглушает мотор и выходит из машины, призывая всё свое самообладание.

— Ты можешь отказаться от своих затей, — говорит Брюс. Он разводит руки, потягиваясь. Боль заполняет его мышцы, натянутые, словно струны. Инструмент разрушения, но всё-таки — инструмент. Джокер выскальзывает из бэтмобиля, щурится, вглядываясь в темноту пещеры. Из его движений исчезла вся театральность. — Уверен, ты хотел оказаться здесь. Каков твой план?

— Зрители не знали, что Пальячи плакал всерьез, — Джокер невесело смеется.

Брюс поднимает брови, но не отвечает. Он снимает маску, пока Джокер изучает его стойки с трофеями. Может быть, они выглядели, как декорации.

В конце концов тот присаживается на скамейку рядом с компьютером. И он, должно быть, очень устал, потому что когда Брюс садится рядом, он не высказывает никаких жалоб или комментариев.

— Это не первый раз, когда я с кем-то из… незаконопослушных, — признается Брюс, отвернувшись. Он думает о Селине. Талии.

— Но никогда со мной, правда, Бэтси? — Джокер щелкает языком. — Неважно, я…

— Но я впервые чувствовал… подобное.

Джокер остается безмолвным. Брюс поворачивается к нему.

— Почему ты делал всё это? _Как?_ Я всегда хранил мою тайну, я не оставлял никаких…

Лицо Джокера перекашивается.

— Ты думаешь, я _знал?_ Я просто любил тебя, я не собирался делать ничего такого, я просто хотел…. — он замирает в ужасе, осознав, что сказал.

— Ты любил…

— Нет.

— Ты сказал, ты любил меня.

— Это… это было ошибкой, — Джокер срывается с места. — Мне нужно идти.

— Джокер…

— Прости, Бэтс, я просто должен идти к…

— _Джек._

Он уже у двери, и он полностью застывает. Его рука лежит на дверной раме, голова повернута.

— Ты…

Это неловко, неожиданно, словно выстрел, и неловко.

— Джек, мне жаль. Пожалуйста, вернись сюда.

И медленно, словно марионетка, которую осторожно дергают за ниточку, Джек возвращается и садится рядом. Брюс вздыхает.

Он молчит, собираясь с мыслями, и Джек, к счастью, не бросает ему вызов, только сидит молча, моргает, глядя на Брюса с пустым выражением, которое ему не идет.

— Это настоящий хаос, — начинает Брюс, — Но это может сработать.

Глаза Джека распахиваются.

— Что?

— Мы.

— Это не только ты, — признается тот спустя мгновение. — Я любил тебя и как Бэтса, — его рука комкает штанину, он опускает взгляд.

— Ты говорил, — автоматически отвечает Брюс. Затем вздыхает и добавляет. Мягко. — Я думал, это шутка.

Он пожимает плечами, замыкаясь в себе.

— Может быть. Но это не шутка.

И Брюс целует его, лихорадочно, почти безумно. Сначала он слышит только шум водопада, далёкий, но раскатистый, а затем появляется еще один звук — от Джека. Тихий, болезненный стон. А потом…

Джек начинает плакать. Сначала он просто шмыгает носом, поднимает руки к лицу, затем всё становится неуправляемым. Брюс начинает паниковать, решает остановиться, но тот трясет головой, прежде чем Брюс может что-то сделать.

— Не надо, — бормочет Джек. — Я в порядке, просто продолжай.

Брюс прижимается губами к его шее, чувствует напряжение. Его руки двигаются, скользят. Кинетическая энергия.

Брюс приступает к очередному превращению.


End file.
